


Lean on Me

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After losing another battle it's up to Cheren to comfort Lear.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Lean on Me

After nearly a year of being on Pasio Cheren’s got into the swing of things.   
  
Battle, check in on the rest of his teammates, and run into Team Break on a weekly, if not daily, basis.   
  
But now he’s got a new addition to his daily routine.   
  
Sitting in the Battle Villa, a secluded part where no one can bother the trainer, sits a very sulky prince who looks as if he got knocked off his throne. Rachel and Sawyer looked like they were struggling to cheer the prince up, giving Cheren helpless looks once they spotted him by the door frame.   
  
Visiting the prince was something Cheren was accustomed to by now. Ever since they had their heart to heart Lear was trying not to be too closed off, but opening himself up after years of keeping to himself wasn’t an easy task to accomplish.   
  
Which is why Rachel or Sawyer (mostly the latter) ended up calling him whenever the prince needed some comfort. 

There's very few who could handle the prince after all.   
  
“Another rough day of battling?” Cheren asks softly, maneuvering past his subordinates who hover around the door until Cheren signs for them to leave. Knowing Lear, he probably didn’t want them to see him when he was at his most vulnerable state.    
  
“No, I’m slumped here because I had a  _ fantastic  _ day,” Lear snaps, tone dry. “Shouldn’t you be helping out that twerp with the ugly hat?”    
  
“I don’t believe I’m needed for their battle with Cynthia,” Cheren smiles, sliding into the seat next to Lear. Unfortunately he doesn’t have an ice type to use for their advantage. “You’re more important anyway.”    


Lear freezes at that and stares at Cheren through his sunglasses. Kindness and affection; something Lear wasn't quite used to yet either. Hopefully with a little time that would change. The prince really does deserve it, espeiscally considering he had to go years without it.  


"Nonsense," Lear breathes out, though no bite to it. "Doesn't matter if they win since I'll be the one crushing them anyway."

"Sure you will," Cheren smiles. Lear may have toned himself down, but that er.. Overconfidence was still there. "Have you found a partner Pokemon you're comfortable with using?"

Lear slumps even further in his seat with a noticeable scowl. Well, he'll take that as a no.

"There's no rushing it if you can't use your sync stone yet," It's progress that Lear doesn't  _ entirely  _ think Pokemon are meant as tools. "It just takes time is all."

"I don't have  _ time  _ if I want to win the Pokemon Masters League and get the crown!" Lear snaps. "Maybe if I had a legendary on my team.."

Oh, no that wasn't good. He by no means wants Lear jumping his way to the top without learning what it means to be a true, lovable king and not one so power crazy.

"—And how come they have a  _ Solgaleo  _ anyways!"

"Lear?"

"What—"

So Cheren did the only thing he could think of to calm an infuriated Lear. Which of course meant kissing him. Something that Sawyer and Rachel couldn't do, nor anyone else unless they wanted to face the prince's wrath.

He could feel Lear’s form go from tense to relaxed as he allowed Cheren to kiss him; gloved hand caressing the side of his face in an almost gentle nature.

"..You know I hate being interrupted." Lear mumbles, though the complaint appeared hollow judging by the redness on his face. 

"I know," Cheren chuckles as he stands up and grabs Lear's hand. "How about you and I go for a stroll? I have yet to see all of Pasio."

"What a pity, you should have seen it all by now," Lear frowned and Cheren noted how he didn't jerk his hand away. "I bet you haven't seen the hidden flower garden yet. You'll be speechless by how beautiful I made this island!"

Cheren lets Lear take the lead without a single complaint and his smile never wavered despite how much Lear was bragging. If it were to get Lear's mind off of battling and the crown.. Then he was more than happy to follow along.

Day by day they were making progress and Cheren could feel more than pride swell in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I love them so much and they deserve some soft content okay fhdjfh Pokemon Masters really be out here blessing us with these two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
